


Silk Sheets

by Nichya



Series: Shameless Zucest Smut [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Azula, Brother/Sister Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Open Relationships, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/pseuds/Nichya
Summary: Not that long ago, i posted yet another Zucest fanfic, thinking my mind was already as dirty as would ever be. Then, everything changed when BalrogDeMorgoth said Zuko and Azula should have sex on their parent's bed.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Shameless Zucest Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976695
Comments: 37
Kudos: 61





	Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



The second their parents announced they would go out of town on vacation, Zuko started fantasazing about what the days he would spend alone with his sister would be like, and he had expected her to do the same.

But he had not imagined she would think of something like this. Their father had always been unnecessarily strict, and his room had always been a 'no trespassing zone'. Yet here he was, seriously considering fucking Azula on his bed.

"Relax, Zuzu. They'll never know" she said as she opened the door to their parent's room. 

He didn't follow her. It felt like his feet were glued to the floor. Even though it would be a good vengeance for all the times his father had mistreated him, it still felt like crossing a line... but then again, so was having sex with his sister at all, and he had not let that stop him.

"Come on" Azula grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to her, kissing him, making his mind go blank for a moment. Zuko wrapped his arms around her, wanting to feel her body pressed against his. Something about her had always gotten to him and brought to light a side of him that he could be scared of sometimes. He had dreamed and fantasized about her long before they had even kissed for the first time, and - as much as he loved Mai - no other girl had the same effect on him. Maybe it was because she had been his first, or simply because of the taboo aspect of it all.

He felt himself getting even harder as she started kissing his neck, unbuckling his belt, and unbuttoning his pants. It was becoming impossible for him to remember that this was wrong. That this was his mother's bed too, and that Azula probably just wanted to do this because she had been arguing with her. This whole situation should disgust him. 

But how could he be expected to remember such things when his sister was offering herself to him?

"You don't have to do this if you're scared" Azula told him, then went back to kissing his neck.

Zuko wasn't sure if she was really reasuring him, or just calling him a coward. Either way, it was all he needed to make up his mind. It was weird, and it made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, but he still wanted to go through with it. If their father ever found out, he would certainly kill both him and Azula, but somehow that fear in the back of his mind just made Zuko even more eager.

It obviously had the same effect on Azula. She had always liked doing it somewhere inappropriate and/or where they could get caught. Luckly, no one ever did, so they never had to deal with the consequences. Despite his sister's habit of making his life miserable, he was pretty sure he would never be able to bare being forced to stay away from her.

"I want it" he said before drawing her face in for another kiss.

_You know i can't say no to you._

As usual, Azula's kiss took his breath away. For someone who always appeared to be so cold and indifferent to everything and everyone around her, she could be unbelievably passionate. And even though Zuko knew she had been with other people before they got together, and that she loved Ty Lee, it didn't make these moments between any less special to him.

She guided him to the bed and pushed him down. Zuko could hear his heart beating on his ears when he saw his sister kneeling in front of him. Her hands rubbed his thighs, moving towards his crotch.

"Wait" he said, moving to get a pillow and offering it to her, making her smile at him. 

Azula kneeled on the pillow and went back to what she was doing, freeing his cock and stroking it gently and slowly, making Zuko moan. He grabbed her hair, guiding her head so she would suck him. Surprisingly, she allowed him too.

She kissed and licked his entire length as her hands played with his balls. When she took the tip into her mouth, Zuko looked at her, seeing that malicious look that no one else in world could hope to match. Slowly, she took more of him, moving her head in a rhythm that was pleasurable, but not enough to satisfy him. She pulled away from him, then went back to just kissing his cock - and smiled when she saw the desperate look on his face.

Fucking tease.

Azula took him back into her mouth, almost completely this time. Zuko moaned her name and started thrusting his hips as his hands kept her head where he wanted it to be so he could fuck her face. She started gagging once he managed to force it all the way, hitting her throat again and again. He liked hearing the sound of her chocking on his cock. He let go of her when she reached under his shirt and buried her nails on his stomach - one of the many signs they had to let the other know when they were being too rough. 

While she recuperated, Azula moved her hand through his length, her grip tight and her movements becoming faster, bringing him closer to orgasm.

His sister must have realised this, because just a few instants later she started sucking him again, hand wrapped around the base of his cock and head moving at a perfect pace that drove him insane. He tried moaning her name again, but he was completely out of breath, being able only to gasp for air as he spilled himself in her mouth. Azula licked his cock, cleaning it up. When their eyes met, she licked her lips, then opened up her mouth and stuck out her tongue, showing him she had swallowed it all. 

Zuko took a long look at his sister. Her hair was already a mess, her eyes were filled with lust, her cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink, and her lips slowly formed a malicious smile he couldn't help but return. Her cleavage allowed him to see just enough of her breasts to tempt him, and she was pressing her thighs together, probably as desperate for his touch as he had been for her's.

"Take off your clothes and lie on the bed" he commanded, rapidly starting to undress. Azula got up and removed her shirt, exposing her round, perfect breasts. She pulled down her pants and panties, and moved to the bed. Zuko let his eyes roam through her body, then lied on top of her, kissing her passionately. Just that had been enough to make his sister let out a low moan, making smile.

He kissed her jaw a few times, then licked and nipped at her neck, leaving marks on her pale skin. He moved to her collarbone, and then to her right breast, kissing it and sucking her nipple into his mouth, while his left hand teased the other.

Azula moaned and grabbed his hair. She was gentle at first, but soon she started pushing his head lower as her body moved underneath him. Zuko grinned and gently bit her breast. She had spent the weekend on Ty Lee's house, but it had not been enough to satisfy her. She needed him just as badly as she needed her girlfriend.

He kissed her stomach, moving slowly as he made his way between her legs. The second he pressed his mouth against her cunt, his sister started moaning again, her thighs closing in on his head with unbelievable strength, to the point he had to forcefully keep her legs spread.

By that point, Zuko already knew just how his sister liked it. He sucked on each of her lips a few times - first the outer ones, then the inner ones - before he licked her repeatedly, neither too slow nor too fast, his nose rubbing against her clit every now and again. Her taste was almost as good as hearing her melodic voice repeating his name - or rather, his nickname - as a mantra while he pleasured her.

He penetrated her with his tongue, wanting more of her, making Azula grab his hair as her moans became louder. He moved higher, flicking at her clit, then sucking it into his mouth.

"Don't stop" she begged, her grip on his hair starting to hurt him a little. 

Zuko ignored the pain and kept going, knowing that soon enough her hands would become too weak. However, when it did happen, he didn't move away. Not even when he heard his sister scream in pleasure and felt her legs shaking violently as he held onto them. He continued to eat her out until she pushed him off of her, completely out of breath.

He was already hard again. Painfully so. But he let her rest for a moment, stroking himself.

"You're going to kill me one of these days" Azula said as one of her hands wiped the sweat off her forehead. Still, when she realised what he was doing, her eyes became clouded with lust once again "Come here, Zuzu. Let me help you."

He almost threw himself at her, but stopped just in time. 

"I'm already helping you fullfil your weird fantasy. We're doing this my way. Get on your knees."

"Oh, sure... _my_ fantasy. I can see how much you're hating this" she mocked, making him blush. He knew she was right. He was still a little weirded out by the situation, but he had to admit he enjoyed the thought that his father was completely unaware that his 'perfect daughter' had actively stabbed him in the back by orchestrating this whole thing.

"On your knees. _Now"_ he commanded again, and this time Azula did as she was told.

Without hesitation, Zuko buried himself inside of her. He grabbed her hair and pulled it, wanting to hear her grunting in pain. He got what he wanted, but he needed more, so he groped one of her breasts, twisting the nipple and causing her whole body to contort in both pleasure and agony. After a moment, he let go of it, and Azula sighed in relief, lying her head on a pillow. 

He started thrusting harder, and Azula's screams echoed through room "God, you're an animal" she complained, despite visibly enjoying the rough treatment. She was moving her hips in an attempt to match his speed and violence, but it was very clear she was losing control. 

Zuko grabbed her hips with enough force to bruise her, and continued fucking her as hard as he could while trying desperately to delay his own climax so his sister could have her's. Eventually she closed her eyes as her screams stopped and she struggled to breath, her whole body shaking. Once she was no longer moving at all, Zuko let himself fall, not bothering to pull out before coming since Azula was on the pill.

He lied by her side, gently kissing her face. She looked satisfied.

Unlike him. He just couldn't pull away from her body. He wanted to kiss, bite, touch and mark every inch of her soft skin. He nipped at her neck and gropped her breasts, hearing her grunting in both annoyance and delight. He was well aware that acting that desperate for her would only make her even more arrogant and confirm to her yet again that she would always be the one in control in their relationship, but he didn't care. Not at that moment at least. 

He sucked on her breasts, leaving hickeys all over her pale skin, as one of his hands slowly went down to her pussy. Azula just lied there, letting him do whatever he wanted to her. He rubbed her clit, causing her whole body react. 

"Zuzu..." she whispered, closing her eyes, grabbing the sheets, and involuntarely moving her hips. Soon her mouth fell open and her legs started shaking as Zuko made her climax yet again.

Ready to go again, he positioned himself in between her legs, and Azula wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. He started slow at first, just enjoying her grip and her little moans, but it didn't take long for his lust to cloud his mind again, making him go fast and deep. Zuko hissed as his sister cruelly buried her nails on his back, but continued fucking her, only wondering for a brieft moment if she would make him bleed like she had many times before. 

"Are you that insatiable with Mai too, or are you playing favorites?" she asked in that mocking tone that never failed to make his blood boil.

"Shut up" he said, thrusting harder and becoming angry as he heard her laugh. 

"It's okay to like me the most, Zuzu. I prefer you, too."

He froze as the whole world seemed to have suddenly been brought to a hault around him. As he tried to process what she had just said, and if she had really meant it, his eyes searched her's. For just a second, he saw nothing but sincerity and affection.

Azula pulled him in a for an intense, fiery kiss that slowly became all teeth and tongue as their hips started moving again. For a few delirious moments, it felt like they were one, joined by that primal urge to conquer and be conquered by each other. Zuko had stopped caring about right and wrong a long time ago, but for the first time there was no doubt in his mind that this was right. That having the same blood as the woman he loved was, somehow, the way it should be. 

They came down from their high, his sister's heart beating in unisoun with his. Zuko stayed inside of her, kissing her neck and feeling her hands gently roaming through his body "I'm mad for you, Zuzu" she whispered in his ear.

He smiled. It didn't matter that people would never accept their relationship. It didn't matter that their family was an absolute mess, and that their parents had decided to play favorites and nearly ruined what they had. He belonged to Azula.

And she belonged to him.


End file.
